


Sansa drabble

by Ren



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa, a tourney, a possible future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sansa drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting all my old ASOIAF fic from my other account. This is embarrassingly old, it was written in 2008.

After the rebuilding of Winterfell was completed, Bran told Sansa that he wanted to celebrate by hosting a tourney. She was so surprised that for once her features lost the usual composure. She had long since forgotten about her girlish dreams of knights but Bran seemed to think it would make her happy and Sansa gave up trying to talk him out of it.  
She watched the jousting without too much enthusiasm wishing that her parents, Arya and Robb could be there. But when Rickon unseated his last opponent and gave her the crown she couldn't hold back her tears.


End file.
